One Cold Morning
by KaramelKat
Summary: One-shot of a cold winter morning with some of the wolves and their significant others/imprints!


_~* Sam & Emily *~_

Sam's eyes blinked open as he felt movement next to him. He let out a sigh of contentment as he realized it was just Emily stretching next to him, snuggling deeper into his chest. His own arms responded wrapping themselves around her shoulder, his large hands rubbing over her back and settling low on her spine. He closed his dark brown eyes, ready to drift off back to sleep.

Emily took that time to speak though, interrupting his dozing. Her voice was thick with sleep as she murmured, "S'cold out." Her feet curled under the blankets and gravitated towards his legs. They were as cold as frozen turkeys on Thanksgiving as she placed them against his bare skin.

"Yep," he agreed, turning his head and placing a kiss to her forehead. His eyes were trying to drift shut against the pre-dawn light as he said softly, "12 degrees didn't the weatherman say?"

There was a general agreement to his assessment as Emily made a noise in her throat in response. "Thank goodness you're warm," Emily burrowed herself into his body even further, trying to seek out the best source of heat in their tiny house.

They were both deeply asleep soon.

_~* Rachel & Paul *~_

"Paul get your hand off my ass."

"But-"

"I said off! It's too early!"

"But it's cold outside baby! Aren't you cold?"

"Don't baby me. My Dad could walk in any moment. Get your hand off my ass."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Oh quit pouting. For a big bad wolf, you can be such a baby! Go back to sleep!"

_~* Jared & Kim *~_

"Brr!" Kim shivered as she got out of bed to go use the bathroom. The weathermen had predicted it would be the coldest day on record for the current winter, no higher than 25 degrees for the entire day. She pulled back the covers reluctantly, answering the call of nature even though she'd rather be snuggled under her warm blankets.

An arm snaked its way around her waist and she found herself pulled back onto the bed as Jared's voice whispered, "Where do you think you're going?"

She let out a tiny squeal as his fingers found her ticklish spot. "Stop!" She grabbed his hands to still his fingers. "Unless you want me to have an accident right here, you'll let me go!"

He blew a raspberry on her neck in response which caused more giggles but he finally let her go. Kim rollled away out of the bed only to find her left hand caught as he gripped it. She turned around and caught him looking at her hand and the new jewelry she sported on her left ring finger since the night before.

"It looks good on you Kim," he told her, causing a blush to start in her cheeks and work its way across her neck.

"I know Jared. I know."

~* Jacob & Nessie *~

~* Quil & Claire *~

"They're not gonna snack on her for breakfast right?"

"Seriously Quil? How damaged is your brain? The Cullens are not going to eat Claire! Look at her and Nessie together."

Jake and Quil looked over at their imprints who were converged together on the round rug in the middle of Nessie's princess pink room. They were snuggled into matching puffy sleeping bags of baby pink, lavender and mauve stripes. Claire's dark black hair was barely poking out of her sleeping bag, her face tucked in down away from the morning light. Nessie's reddish-brown curls were covering her face, her arms sprawled out above her head and her right leg stuck out of the bag.

One of them had knocked over the bowl of popcorn, kernels spilling the ground to Claire's left; and the stack of cartoon DVD's strewn across the carpet gave evidence to the ending of their sleepover the night before. The girls had been heard shrieking and laughing late into the night, the boys having been forbidden by Bella Cuellen from interrupting their sleepover. That hadn't stopped Quil and Jacob from camping out in the Cullen's living room listening to everything with perked ears.

Jacob went over to Nessie, moving her leg to put it back into her sleeping bag. It was cold this morning and Nessie wasn't ice cold like her parents, nor was she hot-blooded like her imprint. "Thanks for bringing her over Quil. Nessie doesn't get much of a chance to play with kids near her own age."

Near didn't begin to really describe the differences in their ages. Claire was just passing four years old and Nessie looked like she was 9 years old. But somehow, despite the fact Claire was older age-wise than Nessie who was physically older, the two girls managed to stay up just a little bit past midnight playing together.

"Yeah she had fun," Quil's smile was completely genuine as he hovered over Claire protectively. He reached out a hand to lower the sleeping bag from her face, worried about her suffocating. She burrowed in deeper as he moved it away and with a sigh, he released it back. Claire was one of _those_ types of sleepers who could bury their heads in the covers and still breathe. He didn't know how she did it.

"Same thing next weekend?"

"Hell no! I need my sleep!" Quil's sharp words were punctuated with his exhaustion. It wasn't that he didn't like the Cullens...no screw that... he _didn't_ _like_ the Cullens, didn't trust them one bit. But he liked his cousin Jake. He also liked Nessie, because she was Jake's imprint. But when it came to his imprint he'd stayed up all night to be certain that none of the Cullens suddenly decided that his imprint was a delectable appetizer.

"Quil! I told you they're not going to eat her!"

~* Leah & Embry *~

"Would you get over to your side of the bed already?"

"Good morning to you too Miss Grumpy-Sleepy-Head." Embry tried to snuggle in closer to his girlfriend of a few months.

Leah snorted and pushed him back. "I'm not sleepy or grumpy! It's burning up in here! It's freaking 12 degrees outside right now but it's a freaking sauna in this bed! It's too hot! Get over to your side of the bed now!"

Embry stuck his tongue out at her before moving backwards away from her. The dual temperatures of both werewolves under the covers had them both covered in a light sheen of sweat. Leah threw the covers off her, walking over to the window and lifting it open. She let out a sigh of relief as a blast of cold wind immediately hit her flushed skin.

"Hot flashing with your menopause again?" Embry was the only one who dared to tease her in such a fashion.

Leah turned to toss him a glare and scoffed, "_You wish!_"

"Not really, the mood swings alone..."

Leah whirled around and shouted, "I'm not menopausal you meathead! I'm pregnant!"

She was satisfied to see his mouth bobbing up and down, mimicking a fish in his surprise. Embry recovered rather quickly though and his quick, sarcastic wit that she had fallen in love with, took charge once again.

"As I said, the mood swings alone..."

-WPWPWPWPW-

**Kat's Note - This is just a one-shot that was bumming around my head for a while. Please leave reviews!**


End file.
